Vehicles can include a fuel tank to store liquid fuel. A user can refill the fuel tank at a fueling station. The fuel pump can connect to the fuel tank to pump fuel into the fuel tank. While the fuel pump is filling the fuel tank, fuel may spill from the fuel pump to an area near the vehicle. Spills can be hazardous and/or expensive. It is a problem that spills can go undetected.